Two Sets of Jones'
by Dah Puzzle Masta
Summary: Rothchild (Gill) and Evelyn (Molly) Jones, along with Reuben (Angelo) and Sue (Gretel) Jones, are two sets of newlyweds who find themselves in rough patches of two different social standings. Will they find a way out? Or will their lives fall apart? A Mother's Day present to my mother. A Harvest Moon story based off of Big Tent Revival's "Two Sets of Jones'"! :D


**In honor of Mother's Day, I wrote this story based off of one of my mom's favorite songs! She's such an amazing woman, and I'm so blessed to have her around!**

It was a clear, beautiful day beside the humble little church in Harmonica Town. The town was silent, for all but two citizens had left to the church that Sunday afternoon. The town would not sit still for long though, for a young man walked out of his house just by the church, wearing a glamorous tuxedo that must have cost him hundreds. He had short, blond hair with a cowlick sticking out. He ran as fast as he could up the hill to the church and then stepped slowly inside. He took a deep breath in relief, he wasn't late! He walked over to the pulpit, where the priest stood waiting, and took his place next to his best man. Then, everyone waited. It didn't take too long before a young woman showed up at the door. She wore a giant, expensive looking dress, held a bouquet of roses, and had neck-length, brown hair that was at the time put up as best possible. She was accompanied by an elderly, snobby looking man with a tuxedo on that looked even more expensive than the bridegroom's. The woman and the man, arm in arm, walked down the aisle. When they stopped at the pulpit, the man took a seat in the front pew, and the woman took her place in front of the groom. The priest gave the orderly speech given at every wedding ceremony. Once he got near to the end, he finally said:

"Do you, Gill Rothchild Jones, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to honor forever, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Molly Evelyn Jacobson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to honor forever, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Gill, you may now put the ring on Molly's finger." Gill turned to the best man, took the blue ring, and slipped it lightly onto his bride's left hand. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The pastor said, and at that moment, they were married, promised to each other for better, or for worse, in sickness, and in health.

The next thing they knew, they were walking through a huge beach house, on a tour being led by a real-estate agent who made certain they knew all the good things the house had to offer.

"So, what do you think?" The agent finally asked. "Do you want to buy your dream house at only one million dollars?" Gill seemed unsettled, so the agent left him and Molly alone for a little to discuss it.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked her husband. He sighed.

"Not only do I have to leave the town I was born and raised in, but now I have to pay a million dollars for a beach house?" Molly rolled her eyes.

"You actually WANT to live in that town? I just lived there because Daddy cut me off until I was married and I had to farm if I wanted to live. But now that I'm married and Daddy started giving me money again, I don't have to live there anymore, and I don't want to. Now, do you, my husband, want to make me mad by forcing me to stay somewhere I don't want to?" She gave him a pout, "Besides, you just have to pay for all the furniture and appliances and servants and such." It was now Gill's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh, all right, but just so you know, it isn't 'just' anything I have to pay for, I'm probably going to have to pay more than your father eventually."

"Thank you Sweetie, I knew you'd understand." She then dragged Gill into the other room to sign the papers needed to make the house theirs.

In another town, far away from Harmonica town, was a much smaller town by the name of Zephyr town. It was cloudy, but not raining, dark, but you could still tell it was day. This town was bustling with people in the town square, waiting for their own bride and groom to show up. The groom was, as it was for the other couple, the first to arrive. He wore an old, patched up, brown suit that looked like it came from an old costume trunk. He had slightly long, slightly ungroomed brown hair and a smile as bright as the sun. He stood next to the mayor of the town, and waited with everyone else. Soon enough the bride showed. She was, unlike Molly, alone. She had long, blond hair put up into a ponytail and covered in flowers picked fresh that morning. Her dress was a hand-me-down one that resembled a clump of different laces, and she held a bouquet of random wild flowers. She smiled ear-to-ear as she stood next to her own groom, and the mayor of the town conducted the wedding ceremony in the same manner as the priest in Harmonica town.

"Do you, Angelo Reuben Jones, woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to honor forever, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Gretel Sue Smith, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to honor forever, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, with all of my heart!"

"Angelo, will you please put the ring on Gretel's hand?" Angelo reached into his pocket and pulled out an odd looking ring. He had made it himself, from all sorts of things like flower stems and rolled up leaves. It was an interesting ring, but Gretel didn't mind. It fact she loved this ring more than she would have loved a ring made of diamonds!

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" And, in the same way as Gill and Molly, they were at that moment married. Promised to each other for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as they both shall live.

The two soon found themselves not in a glamorous beach house, but in a shabby apartment sitting at the top of an old hill. Gretel sat at the hand-made wooden table, chopping a carrot with a dull knife. The door opened, and Angelo walked in.

"Hey Hon! I'm home!" He cried.

"Hi Honey!" Gretel replied as she got up, kissed him on the cheek, and then sat back down. "How was work today?"

"It was good. But man, I think my back is gonna give out soon! To think that I planned on becoming a successful artist, and here I am, a factory worker, barely getting by."

"Well, I just wish we could have stayed in Zephyr town where all our friends are instead of moving to the city."

"I guess all we have is Jesus."

"And there's nothing wrong with that." She smiled a crooked, slightly sad smile. "Come on, lets do our nightly prayers early today." Angelo sat on the seat across from his wife, took her hand, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. Gretel did the same, and Angelo started praying.

"Dear Lord, we come before you today to not only ask you for your providence upon our lives and the lives of others, but also to thank you for all that you've given us already. You are such an awesome God, and I can't imagine what our lives would be like without you! I pray that you guide us through life according to your will. And also for your guidance in the lives of the people over in Zephyr town and at my job. And last of all I pray that those who have not found you to find you. Specifically the man who owns the factory and his wife, I think their names were… um… Gill and Molly, that's right. I thank you once again for your love and guidance, in Jesus name, amen."

About a week passed since then, and Gill, along with Molly's father, stood in a green field golfing.

"FORE!" Molly's father cried out as he hit the ball farther then he could keep track of. Both men watched as the ball went flying. After it let their sight, they simply stood there for a moment staring at the sky. Gill turned to his father-in-law.

"Mr. Jacobson, what was it you wanted to tell me?" He said in somewhat of a concerned tone of voice. Mr. Jacobson smiled.

"Well, Gill, my boy, I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you." Gill seemed confused.

"You asked me to play golf with you just to tell me that?"

"And to have some fun golfing while I'm at it! Golfing it quite relaxing! Gill, keep doing what your doing, and you'll soon be number one in the business!"

"Well… truth be told, it's a bit tedious having to stay up so late every night just so that the factory can be above all the others."

"Pish-posh! Don't forget what the important thing is!"

"… Yes?"

"The money my boy! The money!"

Gill got home to a letter sitting on his night table. He took the letter, opened it up, and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Gill:

I'm at the spa with Tracey, so don't wait up for me to eat dinner, alright? I'll see you later on tonight, Daddy-To-Be! -Molly" Gill was extremely surprised, and then, all at once, a knot turned in his stomach. If he wanted to sustain the same lifestyle he had now, he would have to work even later and even harder so that he wouldn't have to divide the money between three people instead of just two! He groaned as he sat down on the bed. Wait a minute, wasn't he supposed to be happy about this?

Eight months later, Gill was rushing back and forth in the bedroom, packing for a trip he had to take. "Couldn't a month long trip to Dallas wait until AFTER the baby is born?" Molly asked him with a groan.

"No, it can't." Gill answered. "If I don't go now, I'll lose the deal and all the money that comes with it! This is a ten million dollar contract we're talking about here! And that's just the advance payment!" Molly sighed as her husband slammed his suitcase closed and ran out the door. She tried to stop him for just a moment, but he couldn't hear her over the slamming of the door. Molly felt tears form in her eyes. Only a year ago they were married, they were practically still newlyweds! And their marriage was already falling apart! Here he was, flying to Dallas when she was almost about to have a baby. He didn't even stop to tell her goodbye. Was it the fight they had last night? Or the night before? Or one of those other fights? Needless to say the child was born while Gill was away. Gill always wanted to name his first son Hamilton after his father, but Molly didn't care. She named him John, just because she liked the name. And without Gill's consent too. He didn't even know his son had been born until he got home a week later!

Meanwhile, Gretel and Angelo were also expecting a child. Angelo, unlike Gill, stayed at home as long as he possibly could, waiting on his wife's hands and feet. The funds dwindled more and more quickly as he worked overtime less and less. The two barely had enough to pay that months bills! Not to mention that the two had never even thought about the fact that, once the baby was born, they would have to pay a hefty fine for a hospital trip or even a midwife. When the time came for the child to be born. They went to the hospital and Angelo was sent outside to wait. He waited outside as he was instructed to for about three hours, reading his Bible and praying for his family's safety. Finally, he heard a baby cry, and a nurse came out of the delivery room to let him know he could come inside. Immediately as he walked inside the room, while still holding the Bible, the doctor placed the baby in Angelo's arms.

"It's a boy." He said quietly.

"What do you want to name him Sweetie?" Gretel asked.

"Isaac, like Abraham's son!" And so Isaac it was.

The new parents went home rejoicing, despite the fact that almost all the money they needed to pay that months bills was gone. If something didn't give, they would be homeless, no close friends to stay with, no family to go to.

Angelo went to work the next morning wondering how God would provide. As he walked in, he screamed "It's a boy!" at the top of his lungs so that everyone there hears him. Everyone congratulated him as he went over to what he had to work on that day. Soon enough he saw all his co-workers standing there, staring and smiling at him. This creeped Angelo out just a bit, and kind of killed his mood, so he focused on his work so that he didn't have to think about it. Despite him trying to avoid eye contact, one of the guys walked up to him and handed him an envelope.

"Us guys heard about you losing all the money you needed to pay your bills this month, so we started a collection! This should be enough to pay for the bills, food, and the baby for, oh, five months I'd say!" Angelo was shocked. He then took the envelope and ripped it open. He looked at the check inside it, and then smiled ear-to-ear. He looked up at the co-worker.

"I knew God would provide for us! Thank you all so much!" The co-worker laughed and turned to go tell the rest of the guys about Angelo's reaction. And Angelo turned to keep working for an honest day's wages. He would give the entire days wages to the church on Sunday, yes, that's what he would do! He knew God would provide for him and his family, and He did!

When Angelo got home, Gretel threw her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're home early!" She cried for joy.

"Um, Gretel, what happened?"

"The weather man called for a nasty storm tonight! We should be safe here though! The owner of the complex said that since it was built on a hill, it has a harder foundation than most other places, and should be safe!"

"Well that's a relief! God just keeps giving and giving huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guys at the factory took up a collection!" He showed her the check, and she literally screamed so that everyone else in the building could hear. They could tell it was a scream of joy, though.

The rain came down, and tried to tear the walls of Angelo and Gretel's home down. But it couldn't, it wasn't what God wanted. He provided for them yet again.

Meanwhile, at the beachside home of Gill and Molly, the two had managed to get into yet another fight in the middle of the storm.

"That's it! I'm leaving! And I'm taking John with me!" She took her child in her arms and began to walk away.

"Wait, now? It's nasty out there! Have you lost your mind?" She actually tried to walk out of the house. But Gill tried his best to stop her. Her couldn't believe he actually had to hold back so she wouldn't walk out in such a terrible storm with her own new-born baby. She tried to resist him. And when she finally broke free from his grip, she fell into the wall. Her baby was protected in her arms, but the walls were so weak already from the storm that they began to collapse. She got hurt, and Gill took the two of them to the middle room of the house. The only place they could be safe.

After the storm was over, Molly went through with the divorce she had threatened Gill with before. After all that was over and done with, she sued him for every penny he was left with, solely because she had insisted that he had caused her injury, instead of admitting to what had really happened.

The rain came down, and it blew the four walls down, and the clouds they rolled away. And one set of Jones', was standing that day.

So what is the point of this story? What am I trying to say? Well, is your life built on the rock of Christ Jesus? Or a sandy foundation you've managed to lay?

And the rain, came down, and it blew the four walls down, and the clouds they rolled away. There's two sets of Jones'. Which one will you be?

Here are the lyrics to "Two Sets of Jones'" by Big Tent Revival! The song this story is based on! (I got them online, so please be forgiving if they are inaccurate…)

This here's a song about two sets of Jones'  
Rothchild, Evelyn, Rueben, and Sue  
And just for discussion through random selection  
We've chosen two couples who haven't a clue  
Rothchild was lucky to marry so wealthy,  
Evelyn bought him a house on the beach.  
Rueben and Sue, they had nothing but Jesus  
And at night they would pray that he would care for them each  
Chorus:  
And the rain, came down,  
And it blew the four walls down  
And the clouds they rolled away  
And one set of Jones', was standing that day  
Evelyn's daddy was proud of young Rothchild,  
He worked the late hours to be number one  
Just newly weds and their marriage got rocky,  
He's flying to Dallas, she's having a son.  
Rueben was holding, a Giddeon's Bible,  
And he screamed "it's a boy" so that everyone heard  
And the guys at the factory took a collection,  
And again God provided for bills he incured  
(Chorus)  
So what is the point of this story,  
What am I trying to say  
Well is your life built on the rock of Christ Jesus  
Or a sandy foundation you've managed to lay  
Well needless to say Evelyn left her husband  
N' sued him for every penny he had  
But I truly wish that those two would find Jesus  
Before things get worse than they already have  
(Chorus)  
And the rain, came down,  
And it blew the four walls down  
And the clouds they rolled away  
There's two sets of jones'  
Which ones will you be?  
Li de di, li de di, li de di, li de di  
Li de di, li de di, li de di, li de di  
Li de di. li de di, li de di, li de di di di di


End file.
